


Noot Gang Plus Red

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Nightmare : Boss manCross : mental breakdownKiller : stab stabDust : Dead insideHorror : Human soupRed : bitchError :  Crashes
Comments: 291
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Crashes: where's red and horror?

Boss man: what do you mean where's horror and red?

Mental breakdown: horror and red are missing?

Stab stab: oooh boy

Dead inside: this'll be fun

Human soup: we're in my room

Boss man: doing what?

Human soup: talking?

Boss man: about?

Human soup: uhhhhhh 

Stab stab: 👀👀 

Dead inside: *sips tea sadly*

Mental breakdown: *eats popcorn*

Crashes: what the actual fuck?

Boss man: about what horror?

Human soup: food?

Boss man:

Crashes:

Dead inside:

Mental breakdown:

Stab stab: 

Human soup: guys?

Stab stab: @Bitch RED ARE YOU OKAY!?

Mental breakdown: NOT RED ;;

Dead inside: horror 

Crashes: I leave you guys for one hour

Boss man: please come back 

Crashes: stuffer

Boss man: fuck

Human soup: yeah dust?

Dead inside: you won't talking about food were you?

Human soup: we were but then he fell asleep and won't wake up

Dead inside: ah he does that

*five people are typing*

Dead inside: not today bitches

*dead inside has signed off*


	2. Someone Help Red

There are times where Red questions his life choices this is one of those times now y'all must be wondering why Red is questioning his life choices watching his friends bleed at his feet well.....

It began when killer slammed his bedroom door open and went down hill from there  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WAKE UP RED!" Killer yelled slamming his door open causing said 'red' to wake up in a blind panic and send killer flying out his room 

"Aw shit here we go again" Cross mumbled watching killer fly into the wall and Red storm out 

"What the actual fuck?" Red snapped at killer who let out a pained wheezed while cross backed up

"Nightmare said to get you" Killer said as he got up from the floor

"Oh this'll be fun" Red said eyelights glowing 

Both of them gulped in slight fear considering last time they woke Red up like that they both ended up benched for a week in bed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Red" nightmare began when he dropped his idiots at his feet

"Yes you overgrown slime?" Red snapped

Nightmare normally would snap back but seeing as red looked ready to bite his hand off he decided not to

"Ooooh" dust mumbled yelping when red turned to him

"Don't even get me started on you mr. I'm so dead inside let me fall in love with a literal ray of sunshine" 

Dust choked on air even though he didn't need to breathe how did Red know that? He thought looking at the floor in shock

"And you" he pointed at horror who looked away "next time you try touching my human and her ghost girl friend I'll take your axe and shove it up your fuckin ass you cheap overgrown horror movie"

Error watched as Red began tearing into everyone wondering if he should step in or not


	3. Error Please Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dreamn: LEMON

Boss man: error?

Crashes: what?

Boss man: please come home Red left us now we only three brain cells between us

Crashes: no I want a nice break besides I'm with Red

Boss man: Error please I might end up killing everyone here

Crashes: good you'd be doing Red and I a favor

Boss man: sigh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Boss man: Error won't come back his with Red

Dead inside: fuck who let them hang out????

Human soup: us?

Dead inside: fuckin us being dumb 

Stab stab: hey guys cross has been staring at that wall for two hours should we be worried?

Boss man: um maybe?

Stab stab: his looking at me now guysfjsjealfbakanfkaalc

Dead inside: OH SHIT KILLER NO

Human soup: did he just die???

Boss man: I'm leaving fuck this I'll be in the library don't die

Dead inside: boss don't leave us with this mess

Boss man: sorry dust I don't want to deal with it

Human soup: well damn

*boss man has signed off*

Dead inside: this is great cross has finally snapped

Human soup: why not just get blue or dream to talk to him?

Dead inside:

Human soup:

*dead inside has added BERRY*

BERRY: HELLO?

Dead inside: caps lock blue

BERRY: Oh! Sorry Dust :)

Dead inside: could you add dream?

BERRY: Okay!

*BERRY has added LEMON*

LEMON: What?

Dead inside: @Mental breakdown look cross dream is heare

Mental breakdown: what

LEMON: Hey cross?

Mental breakdown: holy shit,dream I swear I didn't kill Killer

LEMON: CROSS!

Mental breakdown: I'M SORRY DREAM

LEMON: WHERE IS NIGHTMARE?

MENTAL BREAKDOWN: HE LEFT US?

LEMON: BLUE GET ME OVER THERE RIGHT NOW

BERRY: YES MA'AM

MENTAL BREAKDOWN: WAIT BLUE NO PLEASE

*mental breakdown has signed off*

Human soup: well that was something

Dead inside: wait till boss sees this mess

Human soup:

Dead inside:

Human soup: you're on your own

*human soup has signed off*

Dead inside: fair

*dead inside has logged off*

BERRY: Psss dream?

LEMON: yeah blue?

BERRY: Do you really think this is a good idea

LEMON: oh what are those?

BERRY: Um not what Ink does

LEMON: then yeah I've tons of those unlike ink

BERRY: We both do

LEMON: mhm

*two people have signed off*


	4. Error And Red Hang Out While The Others Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at doing errors speech m'sorry honeydoves
> 
> It's v short sorry

"Red do you think they'll be alive when we get back?" Error asked sitting on his strings like a swing 

"Probably if not oh well" Red mumbled next to him

Error glanced at his friend? Co-worker? Bitchy buddy? And sighed "if they are I want 10 chocolate bars"

Red let out a small laugh before holding out his hand "if they ain't I get 10 chocolate bars"

Error allowed himself to lightly touch the others hand "deal"


	5. Blue And Dream Get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Based off of the comment I loved

Boss man: you let who in into this chat?

Crashes: better yet what happened here?

Bitch: I don't think we want to know

Stab stab: I WAS there and I don't want to know :(

Bitch: who give killer more ptsd?

Boss man: I'm sorry killer but WHY IS THERE TWO OF INKS BITCHES HERE!?

BERRY: I am not his bitch!

LEMON: what does that even mean?

Boss man: don't act so innocent we all know inks is your sufjsbdkandqka

LEMON: whoops :) 

Dead inside: what just happened?

Crashes: I think Dream just killed nightmare

LEMON: me? But I'd never I'm baby :)

BERRY: That is true!

Bitch: don't listen to them dream is baby but not

LEMON: Red :)

Bitch: I'm so sorry ma'am please

LEMON: I'll allow it 

Bitch: oh fuck yeah

Stab stab: I'm so scared

LEMON: don't be! :)

Stab stab: I CAN SEE YOU DREAM STOP THAT!

LEMON: YOU CAN'T STOP ME 

Stab stab: WHAT ARE YOU SIX!?

LEMON: WELL NO BUT ACTUALLY YES

Stab stab:

Dead inside:

Mental breakdown:

Human soup:

Crashes:

Bitch:

BERRY: What!?

LEMON: oh uh 

*LEMON has signed off*

Crashes: HAVE WE BEEN FIGHTING A CHILD!?

Bitch: it could be a joke?

Human soup: what happens if it's not?

Stab stab: I kill everyone here for hurting a tiny child

Dead inside: wait would that mean cross is a pedo?

Mental breakdown: you guys do know his not six? It's more like 16

BERRY: CROSS HOW OLD ARE YOU!?

Mental breakdown: I'm 16 why?

Human soup: holy shit his a child

Crashes: THAT'S A DAMN C H I L D

Bitch: wait till I tell them I'm technically 17

BERRY: WHAT!?

Crashes: W H A T T H E F U C K

Mental breakdown: wait wait mom?

Bitch: uhhhhh yeah*random music plays*

Mental breakdown: sweet! :)

*two people have signed off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m'did this for a reason that is BABY DREAM CROSS AND RED MAKE MY HEART GO BRRRR


	6. Just In Killer Likes Kids Honeydoves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making my own hc up as we go now ✨fun✨
> 
> {Edited} any ships that y'all wanna see here? Within reason l can add people in if that's needed so go off :)

Boss man: why is killer hissing at anyone who goes close to Red Dream and Cross?

Bitch: he just like kinda huddled us up in the corner after finding out we're like all teens

Crashes: why?

Dead inside: you do know his brother was around their age right?

Boss man: oh

Bitch: fuck we're not getting outta this are we?

Human soup: his why I can't eat kids which fair but eh

Bitch: thank god for that

LEMON: god is dead and I killed him

Bitch: what?

LEMON: well ink is fine but still :)

Bitch: Dream what did you do?

LEMON: what ever do you mean red?

Mental breakdown: is this what it feels like to have a loving parent?

Bitch: I think so?

LEMON: um yea

Mental breakdown: oh

LEMON: omg cross don't cry ;;

Mental breakdown: I CAN'T HELP IT HE GIVE ME A HUG I FEEL S A F E

Bitch: wait that's a thing?

LEMON: OMG CROSS MOVE LET RED GET A HUG QUICK!!!!!

Mental breakdown: RED GIVE KILLER A HUG RN

Bitch: alright alright I don't see the big deal!  
Bitch: oh HHHHHHHH

Mental breakdown: IKR!?

LEMON: I WANT A HUG :(

Bitch: THEN GET IT 

LEMON: TYVM FOR MOVING

Bitch: whateva

LEMON: oh oh this is safe I like this

Bitch: mhm

Mental breakdown: move so me and red can join again

LEMON: kay

*three people have signed off*

Boss man: now I kinda want a hug from killer

Crashes: wow who knew killer could tame everyone here just by hugs

Dead inside: shut up his hugs are amazing  
Dead inside: wait GUYS NO

Human soup: ohoho so you got a hug from killer huh?

Dead inside: I'm his best bud ofc i did

BERRY: I want a hug from killer :(

Dead inside: maybe ask you act like a kid so he might?

BERRY: !!!!!!!!

Boss man: looks like killer is becoming everyones mom dad person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should killer bee the mom or dad 2 everyone?
> 
> Pls let me know :)


	7. Mother I Crave Volence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um hahaha my friend we say call her A and I were talking and she gave me a idea bc she hates me ;; 
> 
> ✨Female Dust✨
> 
> Female dust has been living in my head rent free for the past two days pls halp ;;

LEMON: Mother

Bitch: I

Mental breakdown: Crave

LEMON: Vio

Bitch: len

Mental breakdown: ce

Stab stab: mood come along tiny ones we're gonna go stab something

LEMON: I was joking but hhhhh I want my mom to love me so okay ;;

Stab stab: you don't have to stab for me to love you 

LEMON: HHHHHHHHH ;;

Mental breakdown: so mom Dream Red and me are gonna go on a date tomorrow could you keep night busy???

Stab stab: YESS I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR T H I S 

Bitch: that was easier than expected

Stab stab: my babies all grown up ;;

Bitch: we've been your kids for like 1 day chill

Stab stab: HUSH SMALL CHILD

Bitch: DO I LOOK LIKE-

LEMON: QwQ scared

Mental breakdown: same


	8. Error And Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST RECENTLY DISCOVERED FARMTALE AND I'M DISGUSTED BY HOW LONG IT TOOK ME NO I HAVEN'T READ THE STORY OR WHATEVER BUT  
> ✨ F A R M E R S A N S ✨
> 
> This is all

I am god: psssst error

Crashes: what is it sunny?

I am god: when are you coming back to visit I miss ya

Crashes: omg your not my mom

I am god: might as well be

Crashes: WELL WHO IS MY D A D THEN HUH?

I am god: um uh eh ah hehe idk?

Crashes: omg mom your a slut?

I am god: riehtjabfwkaognjwos  
I am god: ERROR WHO TAUGHT YA THAT WORD!?

Crashes: um nightmare and co.?

I am god: THAT'S IT I'M COMING DOWN THERE

Crashes: SUNNY NO!

I am god: SUNNY YES!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crashes: so you guys might die tonight

Boss man: wdym?

Crashes: well a friend of mine is mad at how I learned a cuss word from you

Boss man: what are you a child?

Crashes: I don't know

Boss man: wait what?

Crashes: I don't know my age nightmare so for all I know yeah I could be a child

Boss man: FIRST CROSS THEN RED AND NOW YOU!?

Mental breakdown: called it

Dead inside: damnit

Stab stab: uhhhhhhhhh *concern intensifies*

Human soup: what a turn of events

BERRY: HOLY CARP-

LEMON: 1st. It's okay error you'll learn some day? Maybe 2nd. BLUE NO

Bitch: wow this has gone to shit


	9. Rip Nootmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 hours before sunny finds out he needs 2 kick nootmare and co. Asses

Boss man: you know what's funny? Having your twin turned younger brother tie you down and force you to finally take care of yourself

LEMON: I wouldn't have to if you actually took care of yourself dear brother :)

Stab stab: FINALLY HE TAKES A BREAK!

Dead inside: sometimes I fear dream 

Human soup: I'm not scared of most sans but dream? He terrifies me

Bitch: mood

LEMON: Red :(

Bitch: I'm sorry sweetheart but you do

Boss man: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL MY BROTHER!?

Bitch: ah shit here we go again

LEMON: BROTHER NO!

Boss man: BROTHER YES!!!!

Mental breakdown: is now a bad time to tell you Red Dream and I went on a date already?

Boss man: YOU THREE WHAT

Mental breakdown: so it is.....

Crashes: wait nightmare you can't kill red he has some of the brain cells

Boss man: WELL TO BAD HIS DEAD

LEMON: I THINK NOT

*two people have signed off*

Error: oh damn rip nightmare

Human soup: F

Dead inside: F

BERRY: F

Crashes: F

Bitch: f

Mental breakdown: F

Stab stab: suFfer


	10. A/N[EDITED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god

Quick question is there any HC y'all would like 2 see here?

I've found Abysstale WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS WAS A THING I'M SOBBING

BEATS IS SO CUTE AHHHHH


	11. *Slams hands onto the floor* MOM KILLER MOM KILLER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also mom friend sunny towards error bc YEET
> 
> Also I found Asylumtale just a couple of pictures and one comic and my heart wants the baby
> 
> So A wants female dust to bee here and this is how that cov went;
> 
> Me: A bls I can't  
> A: YES YOU CAN THE POWER FEMALE DUST HOLDS IS AMAZING DO IT ADD HER MAKE DUST FEMALE  
> Me,laughing: I c a n t A  
> A: PLEASE I NEED HER  
> Me: IT'S A CHAT FIC WITH LIKE 2 CAPS OF ACTUAL STORY?  
> A: AND?  
> Me: N O  
> A: BUT PLEASE MY LORD   
> Me: I'm hanging up bye  
> A: NO BABY COME BACK-

*Crashes has added I am god*

I am god: yes?

Bitch: so uh we heard you knew how to deal with pain? 

I am god: maybe depends on what it is

Bitch: @Boss man and @Human soup are in pain rn

I am god: oh what type of pain is it?

Boss man: for the last time I'M FINE

Stab stab: his back is hurting him and Horrors skull hurts

I am god: ah,I could come over and take a look for you if you'd like?

Human soup: no we're fine

Stab stab: yes please I've tried helping but I don't know how to help much

I am god: that's completely fine and normal not to know don't worry!

Crashes: see mom ma is nice

Stab stab: I know that now

I am god: so your killer huh?

Stab stab: yes?

I am god: I'm sorry if error give you any trouble sweetheart

Stab stab: only some sunny

Crashes: oh my fucking god

I am god: I'll be there in a moment by the way heat up the area where nightmare is at

Crashes: WE FORGOT ABOUT THAT-


	12. Asy Is Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd

Screams in ptsd: hiya guys! UwU

I am god: who is ya?

Screams in ptsd: I'm asy!! QwQ

I am god: I'm sunny from farmtale nice to meet ya Asy!

Screams in ptsd: It is?? 

I am god: uh huh

Screams in ptsd: ahhhhhh it's so great to meet you as well!!!! OwO

I am god: this is my child now

Screams in ptsd: I'm not a child tho ;-;

I am god: doesn't matter you're my child now

Screams in ptsd: I'm 25 :/

I am god: still you're my child now

Screams in ptsd: how old are you?

I am god: *nervous laughter* I'm 20

Screams in ptsd: TINY MOM??

I am god: I'm not tiny!! I'm I'm taller than nightmare and dream!!

Screams in ptsd: how tall are you next to others? Ink told me that they're tiny :P

I am god: uhhhh horror doesn't tower over me? I can almost look him in the eyes 

Screams in ptsd: young tol mom

I am god: how tall are you?

Screams in ptsd: ink says I'm taller than the 'twins' but tiny still

I am god: lil baby bean


	13. What The Fuck Is Gender By Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ya happy A is this what y'fuckin wanted now let me sleep REEEEEEE

"Hey psssst dream" Dust whispered at the younger brother of his boss

"Yes Dust?" Dream asked softly 

"Since we're D buddies can I ask a question?" Dust asked 

"What's up Dust?"

D buddies? As in our names? That's so cool! Dream thought happily

"Your uhh opened with your gender right?" Dust mumbled

Dream nodded wondering where this was going

"So uh what is gender? Ugh what I mean is how'd you tell if one gender isn't right?" 

Oh? OMG DUST IS IN THE QUESTION STAGE YES!!!!! Dream screamed in his thoughts

"Well do male pronouns seem wrong to you? If so try others or have you already done so?" Dream asked 

"Being called male is kinda uncomfortable" Dust informed dream shyly 

Oh my stars I'm Dust's lgbt+ mom! Dream thought happily

"Then we'll find your right ones!" Dream chirped

"Really?" 

"Mhm!"

"Thanks dream" Dust smiled softly 

"Welcome"


	14. Dust Is Gal With A Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd

Crashes: where's Dust?

Boss man: oh god damnit not again

Mental breakdown: his with dream

Stab stab: he better not hurt my child

Human soup: they'll be fine 

BERRY: Oh dream is at a tea shop with him

I am god: I'm with them and so is red!

Stab stab: oh thank god

Screams in ptsd: *sips tea* who's the boss here?

Bitch: killer and sunny

Boss man: normally I'd say no but they are....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am god: dust has something to say to y'all

Bitch: and if anyone says anything that makes dust upset I'll dust ya

LEMON: Red no but also if Dust becomes upset I'm not stopping Red

Dead inside: hhhhhhh mom's and little sibs save meeee

I am god: Dust has found out that male pronouns don't suit her 

Human soup: AHHHHH MY KILLING BUDDY IS NOW A GIRL YESSSS :)

Mental breakdown: what a himbo


	15. Ccino Sans Joins The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat

Screams in ptsd: Ccino my best friend get up

Coffee cat: yes asy?

Screams in ptsd: I got a mom QwQ

Coffee cat: oh gosh really????

Screams in ptsd: yes!!! Sunny from farmtale is my mom now

Coffee cat: that's so great!!

Screams in ptsd: I'm adding you into the chat to meet him!

Coffee cat: wait no Asy please qwq  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Screams in ptsd has added Coffee cat*

Coffee cat: oh no

Boss man: CCINO!?

Coffee cat: uhhhhhhh

Boss man: it's nightmare

Coffee cat: oh hey nighty!!

Stab stab: ccino baby hey!!(it's killer btw)

Coffee cat: hi💜

Screams in ptsd: wait....

Coffee cat: Asy no!

Screams in ptsd: THESES TWO ARE YOU MAYBE KINDA BOYFRIENDS!? HOW THE F U C K

Coffee cat: Asyyyyyyyy omg whyyyyyyy!?

Screams in ptsd: no one's dating MY bff unless they get my okay

Coffee cat: I'm so sorry

Stab stab: oh? Well noot noot you heard him lets get his okay

Boss man: please that'll be easy

Screams in ptsd: hah yeah right

Coffee cat: guysssss please ;-;

LEMON: welcome to the club Ccino hope you enjoy you stay :)

Coffee cat: I don't wanna be in this club tho

I am god: oh wow this club does stuck boys chill 

Screams in ptsd: no they want to deflower my best friend I can't have it!

Coffee cat: ASY OMG

LEMON: oh you poor poor child my brother and killer would destroy you in bed :/

Coffee cat: what no I huh hahaha ahhh

Dead inside: wow you killed him


	16. Hello Bottoms 👀👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat

*Stab stab has added I am god,mental breakdown,bitch and 2 others to bottom club*

Stab stab: hello fella bottoms

Mental breakdown: fuck you killer

Stab stab: sorry I'm just speaking truth

I am god: but who am I a bottom to??

Stab stab: don't think I don't know what you lust and horror do

I am god: I....that's fair

Bitch: I feel so called out haven't even had sex with anyone 

Mental breakdown: same

Dead inside: fuck....

Human soup: uhhh hey sunny

I am god: don't hey sunny me we've been called out

Human soup: well at least lust is coming over?

I am god: :/  
I am god: I want star and sky as well or no talking

Human soup: fine I'll get our other datemates over just stop pouting

I am god: yay! Ttyl I get all my datemates :)

*one person has signed off*

Human soup: same and no we're not fucking it's date night you ass hole

Stab stab: awww I didn't say anything tho

Human soup: you didn't need to nasty bitch

Stab stab: says the one with four datemates

Human soup: five*

Stab stab: FIVE!? WHEN!?

*one person has signed off*

Stab stab: HORROR GET BACK HERE!!!!!!

Dead inside: he isn't coming back

Mental breakdown: a icon five datemates wow I can only get two ;;

Bitch: bitch I am RIGHT HERE but same

Mental breakdown: hey red why'd you scre HOLY SHIT

*two people have signed off*

Stab stab: oh shit my kids

Dead inside: killer wait dream just took them don't worry

Stab stab: 👀👀

Dead inside: go flirt with Ccino and your bf alreadly

Stab stab: go fuck yours

Dead inside: maybe I will

Stab stab: oh shit


	17. Five Datemates 👀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horror(horrortale) Lust/Lovely(Underlust) Sunny(farmtale) Sky(birdtale) Star(outertale) 
> 
> Bls give me their 5th datemate I don't have any ideas for that ;;

"Horror Sunny hello dears!~" Lust or well Lovely cooed warping his arms around sunny and giving horror a quick Pat on the arm

"Hey you two" Sky chirped wings spreading out before they pulled them back into them "how are you all?"

"We're just fine where's star though?" Sunny asked worried

"Okay and she's probably out sleeping under the stars again" horror mumbled 

"Doing fine but wouldn't put it past her she needs more sleep" Lovely made a tsking sound before moving everyone to the couch

"Don't worry if she's not here in a hour I'll go get her" sky said into Sunny's 'ear' making him nod  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Star slammed open the door smiling "hey guys!" She chirped throwing herself onto horrors lap

"Star your late" Sunny hissed worried

"Sorry about that but I got you all gifts!" She giggled pasting out said gifts "one for just you and another for well" hiding her face in horrors jacket face blue they all got the idea 

"Oh? Our little star is so cute~" lovely teased grinning

"Hush she's new to this" sky laughed even though they all were in some way new to this  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stab stab: have fun you two? @Human soup @I am god

Human soup: KILLER SHUT UP

Crashes: what???

I am god: NOTHING ERROR


	18. Cherry Lemon Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bls give me a ship name for these dumbass hehe might make Red demiromantic or aromantic ✨we'll see✨
> 
> Headcanon that all three of these boys have hard time with touching each other or others at times dream bc y'know his brother Cross bc well 👀 and Red but that's obvious almost all of the fell hate touching

Mental breakdown: cuddles please

LEMON: I'll be there in a minute

Bitch: not really in the mood for cuddles sorry

Mental breakdown: it's okay Cherry we understand maybe you could come over and just hang out? No touching 

Bitch: okay that sounds good but if I need to leave don't be surprised

LEMON: we understand if you need to leave don't worry Cherry dear

Bitch: shut up with that nickname

LEMON: no you love it we know you'll never escape it ;3

Mental breakdown: damn right now come here you two red I have your lil blankets on the chair already don't worry

Bitch: you know me so well

Mental breakdown: I'd hope so  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red felt bad about this his two datemates were cuddling and here he was off to the side because he couldn't handle touch right now how pathetic was he?

"Cherry hush your too hard on yourself give yourself a break" Dream hissed snapping Red out of his thoughts

"Sorry bout that dream won't happen aga-"

"Don't say that it'll make you feel worse when it happens again" Cross mumbled slightly

God he was so soft for these two Red thought lovely

"Fine fine I won't but you two gotta stop with it as well" Red agreed

They both looked at each other before nodding at him

"Can't believe I get two amazing datemates" Cross said grinning

"That's my line asshole" Red snapped playfully Cross stuck his tongue out at him making Dream laugh softly both of them smile softly at the smallest of the three and perhaps the softest

"You both are so silly" Dream said shaking their head fighting down their blush they both glared softly at dream

"We are not" cross pouted while Red nodded

"I love having my Cherry and dearest here with me" Dream said shyly


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat
> 
> Birdtale/Sky: Bird screams
> 
> Outertale/Star: Fuck gravity
> 
> Underlust/Lovely: Pretty in pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't judge me for that movie as lovely's name BLS

*I am god has added Bird screams and two others to the chat*

Bird screams: didn't I say no????

Fuck gravity: same

Pretty in pink: eh whatever hi horror's friends!~

I am god: anyone who hurts these three will die by my hands

Human soup: ^^^^^^^^^

Coffee cat: hi?, I'm Ccino @Screams in ptsd is Asy he doesn't talk a lot to random new people so don't be hurt by it!

Pretty in pink: baby boy

Dead inside: Dust,@Boss man is Nightmare,@Mental breakdown is Cross,@Stab stab is killer,@Bitch is Red,@Crashes is error,@BERRY is Blue,@LEMON is Dream

Bird screams: lots of people 

Fuck gravity: yeah.....

Pretty in pink: so this is the bad guys plus their datemates huh nice

Human soup: hush 

Stab stab: where's your other datemate??????

Human soup: didn't wanna be in here almost took off our heads

Stab stab: oof

I am god: yeah 

Bitch: big oof

Mental breakdown: dammit Red I wanted to say that

LEMON: bls my datemates get over here I wanna go on a date QwQ

Mental breakdown: GOTTA GO @Boss man I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE ANY JOBS

Bitch: LET'S GO BYE GUYS

*three people have signed off*

Pretty in pink: ah young love 

Boss man: GET BACK HERE YOU THREE NO ONES TOUCHING MY DREAM!!!

Stab stab: your dream huh?

Boss man: his my baby brother 

Stab stab: his also the one who you try to kill alot

Boss man: oh shit you're right but still his my little baby brother and no ones deflowering on my watch

Stab stab: oh god damnit

*one person has signed off*

Stab stab: GET BACK HERE DON'T RUIN THEIR DAMN DATE

*One person signed off*

Screams in ptsd: oh dang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found someone that I liked and can't pick where to put him in the ships soooo 👀👀


	20. Dance Like Ya Life Depends On It,Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat
> 
> Birdtale/Sky: Bird screams
> 
> Outertale/Star: Fuck gravity
> 
> Underlust/Lovely: Pretty in pink
> 
> Dancetale(?)/Dance: Dances in anxiety

Dances in anxiety: god damnit what did I say about that music? I'm not dancing again.

Pretty in pink: aw baby but you need to or else you'll fall

Dance in anxiety: kid will know and do their whole rest because they won't let their favorite toy die by anything but them

Pretty in pink: I don't think that's a good mindset baby you need help

Dances in anxiety: ah yes who'll help? 

Pretty in pink: us? Your family?

Dances in anxiety: yeah but then you'll see how messed up I am and leave....like everyone else....

Pretty in pink: baby no we won't we all love you right? @Everyone

Human soup: hm? What?  
Human soup: oh buddy we care stop that it's my job to have all the selfhate

Pretty in pink: no horror dear it isn't

Fuck gravity: dance we all love you and we aren't leaving okay????

Dances in anxiety: that's what everyone has said though.....

Bird screams: alright everyone time to go to dances room for cuddles and self care!

Dances in anxiety: wut???

*three people have signed off*

Dances in anxiety: guys????

Human soup: buddy we're gonna cuddle the shit outta you untill you don't hate yourself then we're dancing if you want to or not

Dances in anxiety: no

Human soup: do I look like I care?

Dances in anxiety: no...

Human soup: damn right now open up we're here

Dances in anxiety: I can't look at myself anymore because I want to throw up everytime I do

Human soup: not what I meant but okay

Dances in anxiety: I know.....  
Dances in anxiety: HORROR NO!

*One person has signed off*

Human soup: horror yes :)

*one person has signed off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should it bee platonic or romantic?


	21. Wine And Cherri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat
> 
> Birdtale/Sky: Bird screams
> 
> Outertale/Star: Fuck gravity
> 
> Underlust/Lovely: Pretty in pink
> 
> Dancetale(?)/Dance: Dances in anxiety
> 
> ????/Razz/Wine: judges in bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships so far  
> Red dream cross  
> Horror Lovely Sunny Star Sky Dance  
> Killer Ccino Nightmare  
> Error ????  
> Dust blue (for like two chapters before breaking up)  
> Ash ????  
> Wine/Razz(we going for non asshole one) ????
> 
> Razz + Red friendship
> 
> Wine is what their called by other fells and Razz by other non fells  
> Red is called(by fells) cherri ;)

Judges you in bitch: hey bitch get up

Bitch: no go away white

Judges you in bitch: I'm at your window open up right now

Bitch: bet  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Placing his phone down cherri rolled out of bed and walked over to his window opening it he came face to face with Wine

"Holy fuckin shit ya were" Cherri mubbled stepping back and watching wine climb into his room like the graceful but terrifying skeleton they were "pros?"

Wine waved a gloved hand "tch and you live in our type of world yet cannot figure it out?" Which was code for I don't know please hold me

Rolling his eyelights he hugged the other who leaned into him like the touched stavred idiot he was being from a fell au not many wanted to be around the two so blood wine and red or we'll to them Cherri were all had beside their aus not that they would ask anyone from their homes for this

"So.... where's blood?" Cherri asked normally where wine went blood did like some wired puppy but to be fair they all stayed close together because safety in numbers is what others thought they knew better stick close and others won't be able to hurt you 

"Hm his running around his au for" making a angry sound they continue "business" he was called in for something that will likely leave him broken when he comes back to us

"Fuck" Cherri groaned "hey can I add ya ta a group chat real quick the one I've been talking about?"

Wine nodded allowing cherri to move away to grab his phone

"Take ya shoes off" cherri said plopping down onto his bed (come lay down before we go kill someone and drag blood back with us)

Nodding wine did what was told before laying down between cherris legs head resting on his chest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Bitch Has Added Judges In Bitch*

BERRY: Razz hello!!!!!!

Judges in bitch: blue

Bitch: be nice 

Judges in bitch: kiss my ass bitch

LEMON: hello Razz are you with red right now?

Judges in bitch: perhaps I am 

LEMON: wonderful cross and I will be there soon but leave before black gets there :)

Judges in bitch: no he'll want to meet the two of you so we can see if red's safe with you

Mental breakdown: that's fair


	22. Blue And Dust Broke Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat
> 
> Birdtale/Sky: Bird screams
> 
> Outertale/Star: Fuck gravity
> 
> Underlust/Lovely: Pretty in pink
> 
> Dancetale(?)/Dance: Dances in anxiety
> 
> ????/Razz/Wine: judges in bitch
> 
> Ships so far  
> Red dream cross  
> Horror Lovely Sunny Star Sky Dance  
> Killer Ccino Nightmare  
> Error ????  
> Dust blue (for like two chapters before breaking up)  
> Ash ????  
> Wine/Razz(we going for non asshole one) ????
> 
> Razz + Red friendship
> 
> Wine is what their called by other fells and Razz by other non fells  
> Red is called(by fells) cherri ;)

Dead inside: can everyone please stop asking blue and I how our relationship is going? It's really awkward because we broke up and all

Boss man: oh what happened?

Dead inside: well blues only interested in dating men and I knew that our break up was good we're still friends

BERRY: Yes we are!

Mental breakdown: that's good

LEMON: is this what you wanted to tell ink and I blue?

BERRY: Yes it was Dream

Stab stab: one of my best friends single hey @human soup @I am god @Bird screams @Fuck gravity @Pretty in pink take our baby she's single now :)

Dead inside: KILLER WHAT THE FUCK!?

Human soup: oh shit don't give lovely any ideas

I am god: another gets added into lovelys check list

Bird screams: wdym we gotta ask datemate #6

Fuck gravity: OH SHIT WHOS WITH THEM!?

pretty in pink: me and yessss give me her🥺

Coffee cat: well then nighty killer where are the two of you?

Boss man: killer forgot what today was just waiting on him

Coffee cat: really? 🥺🥺

Screams in ptsd: What's today??

*There people have signed off*

Screams in ptsd: WHATS TODAY!?

Crashes: their date 

Bitch: error no holy shit

Screams in ptsd: NO

*One person has signed in*

Pretty in pink: @dead inside @BERRY do you mind if we steal you/your ex?

BERRY: please she's been lonely 

Dead inside: BLUE C'MON MAN!!

BERRY: IT'S TRUE


	23. The D's Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat
> 
> Birdtale/Sky: Bird screams
> 
> Outertale/Star: Fuck gravity
> 
> Underlust/Lovely: Pretty in pink
> 
> Dancetale(?)/Dance: Dances in anxiety
> 
> ????/Razz/Wine: judges in bitch
> 
> Ships so far  
> Red dream cross  
> Horror Lovely Sunny Star Sky Dance  
> Killer Ccino Nightmare  
> Error ????  
> Dust blue (for like two chapters before breaking up)  
> Ash ????  
> Wine/Razz(we going for non asshole one) ????
> 
> Razz + Red friendship
> 
> Wine is what their called by other fells and Razz by other non fells  
> Red is called(by fells) cherri
> 
> Dream is gender fluid  
> Dance and sky are nb  
> Star and Dust are female

*Human Soup Has Added LEMON Dead Inside And One Other To The Chat*  
*Human Soup Has Left The Chat*

LEMON: what's this? 

Dances in anxiety: he made it so we could talk (as in Dust and I) with one person who could stop us from fighting

LEMON: oh? That's wonderful! I suppose I'm the one who has to make sure you don't fight?

Dead inside: fun (hey sunshine)

LEMON: hiya Dusty!!

Dances in anxiety: sooooo guess lovely wants you now in our relationship I mean....

Dead Inside: yeah uh kinda got thrown under the bus by my ex blue and killer

Dances in anxiety: huh interesting so your okay with this? Because lovely will start the whole uhhh courting thing if you're okay with that 

LEMON: I'm with her rn she's turned purple! And is very much okay with it!!!!!

Dead Inside: DREAM!!!!!!

LEMON: that is my name! ;)

Dances in anxiety: hey this is lovely get ready to get your beautiful ass courted the fuck outta ;)

LEMON: ITS HAPPENING!!!!

Dead Inside: ........I guess it is.....shit

LEMON: YOU BROKE MY BEST SISTER NOOOOOO

*Two people have signed off*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bitch: why is killer in the 'i fucked up' dog house?

Crashes: he got his ass beat by Dust and Asy as well as made Ccino cry 

Bitch: that slut hold up he needs ta die

Crashes: wait red RED NO

Human soup: why did Dream run by me with Dust over their shoulders?

BERRY: she said it was okay to court her so dreams hyped

Mental breakdown: what's that?

BERRY: you don't know???

Mental breakdown: no??? Is it important? My world never had that?

Bitch: m'think mine did at one point but now? Nah so blue tell us

BERRY: oh well it's hehe HELP ME @everyone

Boss man: ..........nope I'm not dealing with this

Judges in bitch: it's when at first you give your potential datemate gifts the shortest time had been two days longest two years it ends when the other gifts you a gift saying they accept then you do the same thing once you want to mate together

LEMON: I was not aware of this but knew it was special to others!!! So I've kidnapped Dust to pick gifts out should she accept!!!

Pretty in pink: god their so precious ;;

Fuck gravity: yes yes they are

Bird screams: *grabs adoption papers* sooooo I'm adopting some people from here and no one can stop me

Human soup: SKY NO

bird screams: SKY YES

I am god: do it become a mother sky 🥺

Crashes: killers crying he wants out  
Crashes: Ccino heard and ran out killers now being hugged

Boss man: SHIT NO 

Screams in ptsd: ohohohoho so his choice death has he?

*One person has signed off"

Judges in bitch: huh wait dream red cross you three haven't courted each other?

Mental breakdown: no? Is that bad??

Judges in bitch: no just hmmmm do it when you're ready to mate together

Bitch: wait how do you know all of this???

Judges in bitch: I have a mate Red

Bitch: wait what SINCE WHEN!?

judges in bitch: since I had one

LEMON: Can we meet them!?

Judges in bitch: perhaps in the future


	24. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol brain finds it funny of the idea of error and Razz being mates this whole damn time even before the chat and Asy slowly joining their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare : Boss man
> 
> Cross : mental breakdown
> 
> Killer : stab stab
> 
> Dust : Dead inside
> 
> Horror : Human soup
> 
> Red : bitch
> 
> Error : Crashes
> 
> Blue: BERRY
> 
> Dream: LEMON
> 
> Farm tale sans/Sunny(I LIKE IT LET ME BEE-): I am god
> 
> Asylumtale/Asy: screams in ptsd
> 
> ???/Ccino: Coffee Cat
> 
> Birdtale/Sky: Bird screams
> 
> Outertale/Star: Fuck gravity
> 
> Underlust/Lovely: Pretty in pink
> 
> Dancetale(?)/Dance: Dances in anxiety
> 
> ????/Razz/Wine: judges in bitch
> 
> Ships so far  
> Red dream cross  
> Horror Lovely Sunny Star Sky Dance  
> Killer Ccino Nightmare  
> Dust blue (for like two chapters before breaking up)  
> Ash Wine/Razz(we going for non asshole one)??  
>  Error??
> 
> Razz + Red friendship
> 
> Wine is what their called by other fells and Razz by other non fells  
> Red is called(by fells) cherri
> 
> Dream is gender fluid  
> Dance and sky are nb  
> Star and Dust are female

Please give me more ships ideas my brain isn't working right and demands Razzle Dazzle gets shipped with someone also feel free ta tell m'what y'all wanna see ✨here✨ 🥺


End file.
